Blaze It
Blaze It is the ninth episode of Fantendo - Gaiden, and the ninth episode of Season 1. In this episode, the squad is sent to track down the renegade squad 420, but all is not as it seems. Reception has been positive. Plot Four diverse creatures, all wearing F.A.N.T badges, enter a bank with the guard's permission. The leader of the squad, a cyborg, approaches the center of the room and drops a smoke grenade that knocks out everyone inside. Then, a shirtless dark skinned man casts a spell that freezes the security guard. A Gearmo destroys the security systems, and a woman in armor steals the vault from the bank. They then all flee as the dark skinned man casts a spell. Carter and Skett walk into the plane to find everyone gathered in the main room. They head there, and find Sinn setting up their webcam. As Sinn struggles, Zabrent tries to help, but ends up falling over him. Logia sighs as Carter heads over to set it up. Once they do, they recieve a transmission from a clearly furious Rizzo. Sinn tells her to calm down, which nearly causes her to snap, but she gathers herself. Rizzo tells the squad about another squad, 420. Sinn remembers meeting the squad when he joined, and asks what's wrong with them. Rizzo explains that they've gone renegade, and are using their equipment and agent status to steal large sums and assault civilians. The squad is surprised, but Skett says people betraying trust is to be expected. Rizzo tells them that 420's first heist was covered up, but that their next will most likely get out unless the squad stops them. The squad heads back to the HQ to get something to assist them to wrap the assignment up quickly. They then meet a higher-up at F.A.N.T, one of the head engineers, an older man named David Johnson with mind control powers, who shows them a device that will allow the squad to track their plane. The squad takes it and heads out. As Rizzo thinks about the situation, an agent walks up to talk to her, but is dismissed by Rizzo who is too busy. The squad tracks 420's plane to an abandoned warehouse on a small island off the coast of the U.S. The squad docks their plane at the warehouse, and head inside. However, they find no one there. Suddenly though, in a puff of smoke the 420 squad appears and ambushes the squad. The leader, a cyborg named Eugene Stell blasts missiles across the room, quickly taking out Zabrent, Sinn, and Logia. Skett takes out Stell and the dark-skinned magic wielder Red Feather quickly, but is knocked out by the armored woman Armallos Zeni. Carter heads to take them out with her gun, but it's jammed by the Gearmo Gearma. Zeni then knocks out Carter. When the squad wakes up, they find that 420 has fled. They head back to the plane to study up more on the group and recover so they won't fail again. Carter tells the team all about the other squad, while Sinn wonders how they were able to ambush them. The leader, Eugene Stell, was a top soldier who voluntarily joined a cybornetics experiment that turned him into a cyborg. The two field agents are Armallos Zeni, a female alien bounty hunter who fell in love with Earth and joined F.A.N.T to protect it, and Red Feather, a magic-wielding member of the Baraenion Tribe who ended up on Earth in an accident. Lastly, their resident-engineer is Gearma, an older woman Gearmo with a PhD in engineering. As they study up and Sinn wonders, Carter alerts them all that they are headed to a bank, and that the squad needs to take care of them before they can steal again. The squad quickly heads out to stop them, and they ambush the 420 squad. With them caught off guard, Sinn is quickly able to knock out Stell, and Zabrent short-circuits Zeni's armor with his electrokinesis. Skett quickly knocks out Red Feather while he tries to flee, and Carter causes Gearma's gadget to explode in her hands, knocking her out. The squad takes the 420 squad back to the H.Q, where things seem settled. Carter and Skett head out to go "train", Logia heads out to actually train, and Zabrent goes to start the sequel to the Super PokeDude Game. However, Sinn is still bothered by how the squad knew they were going to come. Suddenly, before they can leave, the lights go out. The squad quickly regroups as agents everywhere panic. Skett however, uses his Erebokinesis to absorb the darkness, allowing the squad to see and the other agents to regroup. With Skett as a temporary light, Sinn leads the squad to Rizzo to see what's going on. There, they find Rizzo, who attacks the group. Sinn knocks her out, and continues onward to find David Johnson, the engineer from before. Johnson explains that he used his mind control to take over 420 to use them, assisted by his inside information, as a means to get money to fund his take-over of F.A.N.T. Going on, he says that he believes that F.A.N.T should be destroyed, and that super-powered people should be allowed to roam free without interruption. As he explains his evil plan, Rizzo gets up and shoots him with a tranquilizer. As things get back to normal, Rizzo learns that the agent she dismissed before had information about Johnson that would've stopped him. Rizzo apologizes and realizes that when she was angry about a renegade squad, settled the problem with anger rather than using her judgement and being calm. As Johnson is dragged to a solitary cell, the 410 squad heads out. Before they leave, Stell thanks Sinn for his help. As the episode comes to a close, the 410 and 420 planes take off together. In the Stinger, Skett and Carter are on a date when they look across to the next table and see Zeni and Stell on a date. Carter awkwardly waves as Skett looks away, embarassed. Quotes Reception Reception has been positive. Trivia *The episode, like Agents of A.N.T, originated from a chat joke. *The episode's title references the 420 meme. *David Johnson's name is a reference to Daisy Johnson, a Marvel Comics character. *If players look closely, they can see that Zeni's armor was made by the same company as Sadisilea's armor.